Awake
by MyCedarChest
Summary: Because the spirit carries on.


**Most of the characters in this story belong to Paramount and whoever else has current legal ownership of all things Star Trek at the moment. No infringement on any corporate, business, or individual's rights is intended in any way. This story is not being written for profit, just for enjoyment.**

Awake

Spock's hand was still on Admiral Pike's shoulder as he once again looked down at Pike's face. He could hear Kirk's footsteps begin to grow more distant as the former Captain of the USS Enterprise slowly walked away from them, his sobs now only slightly masked within his hitched and labored breathing.

Spock knew Star Fleet procedures. Because of both his position and rank within Star Fleet medical personnel would be arriving within minutes and they would immediately place Pike's body into stasis. His wounds would then be surgically repaired and his body would then be placed on life support in the hopes of reviving him at a later date.

What the medics would not know was that Spock had mind melded with Admiral Pike in an effort to induce a healing trance with the intention of saving his life. But Pike's quick decline due to the severity of his injuries had caused Spock to quickly shift his meld into one of just comforting Pike and easing his pain. Spock had felt Pike's heart stop and his body shut down as the Admiral reluctantly gave in to his injuries. But Spock could still 'feel' Christopher Pike…his katra, it seemed, was not willing to move on.

Spock knew what he needed to do.

Spock had been a student of both T'Pau his grandmother and T'Maire, a most gifted Vulcan healer. And even though he had never performed this particular ceremony himself, he had been trained to do so. His endemic memory immediately began to direct the words that flowed from his mouth as his fingers once again pressed gently into Admiral Pike's meld points.

This he would do for the Admiral…his friend.

Many events had transpired within the five weeks that followed, amongst them three major surgeries to repair the damage to Pike's body. Spock had been present in the ICU when Pike was taken out of stasis. And within the few quiet minutes of being left alone with Pike as the doctors and nurses privately discussed treatment options for the Admiral just out of the sight of Pike's bio bed, Spock had quietly and quickly completed the ceremony he had begun with Pike on the hallway floor of the command meeting room after Khan had attacked Star Fleet.

As a precaution, Pike had then been kept in an induced medical coma for the next 72 hours as the medical team continued to evaluate his condition. The decision was then made to revive him.

So following evening Spock stood just behind and to the side of Doctor Leonard McCoy and watched as Christopher Pike opened his eyes and became awake and coherent once again.

Spock suddenly felt a great relief wash over him. Admiral Pike had been a mentor and friend to both himself and many of the members of the youngest command crew in Star Fleet including Nyota, Jim Kirk, and Leonard McCoy. And Pike's position as Admiral in Star Fleet had provided a much needed command presence within Star Fleet's upper ranks which had been filled with many political and bureaucratic admirals during recent years. Pike was the voice of command experience that Star Fleet needed so badly. And he was someone that could be trusted with both the lives and the careers of all Star Fleet field officers.

"Welcome back, Admiral." McCoy said cheerfully as Pike's eyes slowly focused on him.

Pike slowly began to move his mouth, trying to speak. His face was now focused and determined.

"Easy now…"McCoy said gently, reaching over to pick up a hydration packet from the tray next to the bio bed. "How about a sip of water first?" He asked softly as he held the straw next to Pike's mouth.

Pike slowly began to suck on the straw. After a few sips of water, his face began to relax. He then weakly cleared his throat. "Thanks." He managed to get out, his voice rough and hoarse from the weeks of disuse.

McCoy smiled brightly at him offering him another sip which Pike eagerly accepted. "Nothin' better than good ole' aqua pura, sir."

Pike swallowed the water slowly and nodded to the doctor as McCoy pulled the packet away from him, setting it down once again on the tray.

"Nothing better." Pike confirmed with a small smile. His eyes suddenly tracked away from McCoy to focus on Spock. His face quickly became somber and serious.

"Did you get him?" Pike asked quietly locking eyes with Spock.

Spock immediately knew about whom the Admiral was speaking. "Yes sir, we did." Spock replied quietly as McCoy stepped out of the way allowing Spock to move closer to the bio bed. McCoy then walked around the bio bed to stand on the other side of Pike.

Pike immediately closed his eyes, relief visibly washing over his pale face. "Good." He said firmly. "I **do** want details, Mr. Spock."

"Well now this is the part where I stick my nose back into the conversation, Admiral." McCoy drawled as Spock quickly closed his mouth before he was able to respond to Admiral Pike's request for information. "My medical authority trumps your curiosity for now Admiral." He continued pulling up another tray of instruments as Pike stared at him obviously quite unhappy. Undaunted McCoy looked down at Pike and smiled broadly at him.

The standoff lasted less than two seconds before Pike heaved a heavy sigh and closed his eyes briefly. "Has anyone ever told you that you are a genuine pain in the ass, Doctor?"

"Why yes sir, they have." McCoy chuckled preparing a hypo for Pike. "And if I'm not mistaken, I believe that you will find 'being a pain in the ass' is written into the job description of a Star Fleet CMO.

Spock raised an eyebrow at the Doctor. "I am quite familiar with Star Fleet job descriptions, and no such requirement exists within the Chief Medical Officer description, Doctor." He interjected drawing a small laugh out of Pike.

"Well it's in **my** job description all right." McCoy countered preparing another hypo. "And it must be in **your** job description too because you can sure be a pain in the ass sometimes…like right **now** as a matter of fact."

"It is **not**, Doctor." Spock retorted as McCoy raised a challenging eyebrow at him in return.

McCoy rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and huffed. "Say, why don't you go find that lovely, patient, and long suffering wife of yours and go do something honeymoonish preferably in a private room somewhere far, far away from this hospital." McCoy said catching Pike's gaze but then cutting his eyes towards Spock, before winking conspiratorially at Pike. "Last time I checked you were on personal leave, Commander."

Admiral Pike's eyes suddenly opened wide, the true meaning of the Doctor's words suddenly dawning on him.

"I do not understand the meaning of the term 'honeymoonish', Doctor so I am unable to comply with your request even if I wished to do so." Spock replied glancing over at Pike somewhat uncomfortably.

McCoy and Kirk had been cajoling both he and Nyota over their 'eloping' to the Vulcan Embassy in San Francisco in order to become formally bonded since the day after Kirk had regained consciousness after suffering from radiation poisoning and had 'died'. It somehow did not matter to either McCoy or Kirk that he and Nyota would also have a formal wedding ceremony in Kenya to which both McCoy and Spock were to stand with Spock during the ceremony thereby 'making up' as Nyota had put it for them not being at their Vulcan bonding ceremony. Spock suddenly felt a bump from Nyota through their bond. She was both anxious and curious now as to Pike's current condition and also somewhat confused as to Spock's sudden unease.

Nyota was currently keeping Kirk company in the ICU waiting room on the next floor up from Pike's ICU room. Earlier McCoy had explained to the three of them that he wanted a 'calm' presence in the room when Pike regained consciousness and that only Spock would be allowed in Pike's room until McCoy was certain that Pike was ready for more visitors. McCoy's selection of him as Pike's first visitor had been most unexpected.

Pike smiled slyly up at Spock. He had always enjoyed teasing him in the past and given the current circumstances, Spock was actually somewhat relieved to see such an action from the Admiral even though Pike's teasing would most likely mean some amount of discomfort for himself.

"Well, congratulations, son!" he told Spock happily and then added as he cut his eyes to McCoy quickly to affirm his participation in the Doctor's obvious game. "Anyone I know, Commander?"

Spock own eyes grew wide at Pike's question. Surely the Admiral had not forgotten about his relationship with Nyota. "I should hope so, Admiral." He defended immediately. Both McCoy and Pike chuckled at his quick and contrite response.

"You **do** know Admiral that only the indomitable Lieutenant Uhura would have the strength and the intestinal fortitude to formally corral the Commander here within the binds of holy matrimony." McCoy continued to tease, picking up a hand held scanner and holding it over Pike's chest, his eyes scrolling down the readings rapidly.

"Intestinal fortitude?" Spock asked quickly his eyes boring into McCoy who studiously began to ignore him. Spock did not understand the use of such a phrase to describe his aduna. He was very protective of his bond mate and would not tolerate any verbal abuse of her, especially from McCoy.

"Yes indeed, Lieutenant Uhura is **definitely** one 'gutsy' woman." Pike interjected quickly throwing his support to Spock once again in an apparent effort to calm the escalating situation between Spock and McCoy. "She is also one of the smartest and bravest officers in the fleet." He held Spock's gaze as he continued, a smile now growing on his face. "And she is also, without a doubt, one of the biggest **geeks** to ever have graced the halls of the Star Fleet Academy…. just like someone else I know." He smiled broadly up at Spock again. "I'm really happy that you two finally decided to tie the knot, Spock." He finished sincerely.

Spock was immediately satisfied with Pike's comments as he had understood the meaning of the phrase of 'tying the knot'. He briskly nodded to Pike in silent thanks for his words.

McCoy stepped forward holding the hypos out to Pike. "It's time for your meds, Admiral."

Pike stared at McCoy in defiance and McCoy chuckled. "These are the last ones for you, sir." He explained. "Now that you are up and about we are weaning you off of these." He said as he injected them one at a time into the space between Pike's shoulder and neck. "You are also being scheduled for a little PT to help you get back on your feet again."

McCoy ran the scanner over Pike's chest again. "How are you feeling, sir?"

Pike closed his eyes for several seconds and then opened them to stare intently at McCoy. "A little weak, but not too bad." Pike explained after a pause. "Actually I'm a little hungry."

"That's great!" McCoy replied pulling out a PADD and beginning to type onto the touch screen. "But I'm afraid no fried chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy for you tonight." He apologized. "But you can have a strawberry milkshake if you would like."

Spock knew that McCoy had Pike's dietary records. Spock also knew from personal experience that strawberry milkshakes were one of Pike's favorites.

Pike smiled up at McCoy and then turned to Spock once again. "Care to join me Commander?"

Spock's eyes once again opened wide. How was it that the Admiral knew about his own fondness for frozen bovine mammary secretion confections? Spock started to answer him as the door to the ICU room opened slowly revealing first Nyota and then Jim Kirk. Spock immediately stepped aside to make room for them at the head of Pike's bio bed. Spock then glanced at his aduna who smiled brilliantly at him for his gesture.

"Did I hear you say strawberry milkshake, Bones?" Kirk said loudly as he quickly walked to stand at the head of Pike's bio bed opposite from McCoy.

"Yes I did and **you** are not invited to this ice cream social at all." McCoy grumbled as he typed more orders into his PADD. "And for that matter neither is anyone else. The Admiral here doesn't need all this commotion around him right now."

"I'm fine Doctor." Pike replied with a big smile for both Kirk and Uhura who immediately grinned back at him. "And I would like the company too. Just order up more milkshakes will you."

"Fine" McCoy growled then noted the stern look on Pike's face "sir." McCoy then scowled around the room. "But everyone needs to clear out of hear right after the milkshakes. And **that's** an order."

"Yes, sir." Pike replied with a grin.

Kirk held out his hand to Pike. "Good to see you again, sir."

Pike gripped his hand tightly. "Likewise, son."

Kirk's eyes suddenly welled up with tears as he slowly let go of Pike's hand.

Uhura gently bumped Kirk's shoulder as if to move him out of the way as well as give him a chance to compose himself. "Well, I'm getting a hug." She said sternly, a huge smile lighting up her face as she reached her arms out to Pike. Pike immediately hugged her back. "Good to see you again, sir." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Likewise, Lieutenant." Pike told her softly.

She pulled back and looked at Pike trying her best to keep her tears at bay.

Spock was immediately at her side, reaching out to wrap his left arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him reaching up to quickly swipe at her eyes.

"Stop with the jealous husband routine, already." Kirk scolded Spock quickly reaching up to wipe away his own unshed tears. "Uhura just can't take you anywhere, can she?" he managed to get out between sniffs.

Nyota giggled and reached up to gently stroke Spock's left cheek with the fingertips of her right hand. Spock could not help but close his eyes at the feel of her cool, soft skin on his heated face. Her touch had always soothed and centered him. Kirk's words were immediately forgotten.

"So Spock here told me that he finally popped the big question to you and you said 'yes'." Pike teased them, a small grin breaking out on his face. "Sorry I missed the wedding."

Nyota looked up at Spock and her face lit up in a radiant smile. Spock knew that it would be far better if she responded the Admiral and he nodded slightly towards the Admiral as his response to her.

"Well…" Uhura began "we didn't have a Terran wedding, not yet." She explained as she dropped her hand from Spock's face and leaned into his embrace as Spock slowly loosened his grip on her. "We decided to formally bond in the Vulcan tradition first and then follow up with a large Terran wedding in Kenya so we could invite all our families and friends. Spock's grandmother T'Pau bonded us in a private Vulcan ceremony at the Vulcan Embassy."

"Wait just a minute here." McCoy interjected. "Spock, you mean to tell me that your grandmother is T'Pau…I mean **the** T'Pau?"

"To my knowledge there is only **one** T'Pau, Doctor." Spock replied coolly. "And yes, she **is** my paternal grandmother."

"And by private, you meant that none of **us** were invited." Kirk added rolling his eyes at McCoy.

Spock turned to look at Kirk sternly. "Vulcan wedding bonding ceremonies are very private affairs. Lieutenant Uhura did just speak to the fact that we will also have a Terran wedding to which you are formally invited."

Spock stopped speaking as he stepped slowly away from Nyota to stand next to Pike's bio bed and alongside Kirk. "And I would be most honored Admiral if you would join both Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy in standing with me during our wedding ceremony in Kenya."

"I would be most honored to do so, Commander Spock." Pike replied with a formal nod.

The door to the ICU room opened suddenly and an orderly wheeled a small cart into the room. On the cart there were five large white glasses with clear lids. Numerous straws lay on the cart with the cups along with a pile of napkins.

"Thanks, Tom." McCoy said with a crisp nod.

"You're welcome, Doctor." The man replied cheerfully and he turned around quickly leaving the room.

McCoy touched the controls to Pike's bio bed and slowly raised him into a sitting position.

Spock turned to the cart and lifted one of the glasses up as McCoy adjusted a portable serving table over Pike's lap. Spock immediately sat the glass down on the table pulling the lid gently off the glass for the Admiral.

Nyota stepped up and quickly stuck two straws into Pike's milkshake.

Spock then handed a glass to Kirk after Nyota removed the lid and inserted two straws. Then he handed another milkshake to McCoy after Nyota removed the lid and inserted two straws. Spock then handed her a glass after removing the lid for her and she quickly stuck two straws in her own milkshake. Then he picked up the remaining milkshake, removing the lid. Nyota smiled up at him after inserting two straws into his milkshake.

"Admiral, care to do the honors?" Kirk said smiling broadly at Pike.

"You bet." Pike responded with a grin raising his glass into the air slightly.

Immediately Kirk, McCoy, and Nyota raised their glasses up to Pike's. Nyota smiled at Spock when he too joined his glass to theirs.

"To fair winds and following seas." Pike toasted as they all clinked their glasses.

Uhura, Kirk, and McCoy in unison chanted "Here, here."

Spock drained his glass in three swallows. As he lowered the glass he looked over at Nyota who quickly cut her eyes to him. She then silently passed her glass to him and deftly removed his empty glass from his hand. Spock knew that strawberry was not her favorite fruit. But he also knew that she had been concerned with his lack of appetite in the weeks following their bonding. He had begun to lose weight.

It would seem that his sex drive had definitely overridden his need for sustenance since their bonding. Although he had ensured that Nyota maintained her proper caloric intake during this time, he had not done so for himself. And when his weight loss had become noticeable within the past week, Nyota had become most outspoken about his lack of proper nutrition including threatening him with a chastity belt. Once he had researched the meaning of such an article of clothing, he had immediately become more amiable towards the dining room being a destination for them instead of only the bedroom. He quickly consumed the remainder of her milkshake in two swallows.

McCoy had finished his milkshake placing his empty glass on a nearby tray. He had picked up the med scanner once more and began to wave the hand held scanner over Pike's head. Pike turned his head to look at McCoy, annoyance clearly showing on his face. Spock reasoned that their 'ice cream social' was about to come to an end.

Kirk had just finished his own milkshake and looked over at Spock, his mouth opening to no doubt comment about Spock's quick consumption of two milkshakes when Pike spoke up.

"I hate to break this gathering up, but I think Doctor McCoy here is about to pull rank on me again, and I really hate it when he does that." Pike announced to the group.

McCoy smiled at Pike in undisguised happiness at his sudden capitulation.

"One request, though Doctor." Pike added his eyes turning to Spock. "I need to speak privately with the Commander here for just a moment."

Kirk looked over at Spock with a look that appeared to be one of consolation about what Kirk assumed was going be an ass chewing from Pike. He placed his empty glass on the tray and then leaned quickly down to give Pike a gentle good bye hug. He then shook his hand. "We'll all be back tomorrow during regular visiting hours, sir."

Nyota took Spock's glass out of his hand and then placed both his and her glasses on the tray next to Kirk's. She then turned and patted Spock on the chest tenderly looking up into his eyes with a look of confidence for him. After smiling broadly at him, she walked over to the bio bed and leaned over to brush a quick kiss onto Pike's right cheek before she silently joined Kirk and McCoy as they all walked out of the door.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Spock obligingly moved to stand at the head of the Admiral's bio bed.

"I don't remember much about what happened to me after you pulled me out of that conference room." Pike began looking up at Spock thoughtfully. "But I am positive that you had something to do with saving my life." He continued with a small smile. "Thanks" he said holding out his hand to Spock.

Spock ensured that his emotional shields were firmly in place as he grasped the Admiral's hand and they shook hands firmly. "You are most welcome, sir." He replied to Pike as Pike's smile widened.

"Send McCoy back in here will you, Commander." Pike requested closing his eyes as if attempting to rest. "Oh and one more thing, Spock." He said opening his eyes again and looking sternly at the Vulcan.

"Go get something to eat, mister. You're getting' way too thin." Pike told him firmly "And I don't want you drying up and blowing away son."

Spock's right eyebrow raised a fraction at Pike's words. Even with his recent weight loss, his dense body mass would preclude the possibility of either drying up **or** blowing away while under the influence of Earth's gravitational field.

"And that's an order, Commander." Pike added sternly. His expression then quickly softened. "You and the Lieutenant have a hundred plus years of married life ahead of you, so pace yourself son." He advised his face still firm but his eyes now holding a teasing look within them.

"Yes, sir." Spock replied suddenly understanding that Pike's reference to long distance running was indeed an analogy for the period of intense sexual relations which were most common with newlyweds. Spock would indeed take the Admiral's advice. Pike's face suddenly broke into a small smile as he nodded his affirmation to Spock.

Spock suddenly felt an immense gratitude for Pike's recovery as well as the prospect of being Nyota's adun for next century. Both were most welcome thoughts indeed to him. He nodded his thanks to the Admiral and watched as Pike slowly closed his eyes, the smile still on his face.

Spock quietly opened the door to the ICU room and walked out in the hallway to find McCoy.


End file.
